


Untitled comment fic fill, lol! Crowley, Dean and a pair of Stetsons!

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: frozen_delight wanted to know how *this* photo happened!*ahem* Crack be here!





	

Dean's eyes flicker whip crack fast between black and green as he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off the beginnings of a stress headache, "Nope!"

Crowley tilts his head, grinds his teeth and screws his eyes shut. Knocking back a shot of something he wouldn't usually let his minions clean the dungeons with, he grimaces as the foul smelling, even worse tasting amber liquid literally burns a path down his borrowed oesophagus. Trying not to cough up a lung, he turns to Dean and waggles a finger in the Demon's face, "When exactly, oh fearless creature of the Underworld, did you cut a little loose? Have some fun, and I don't mean peeling the flesh from newly minted evil doers bones!"

Dean begins to pick at the label on his beer bottle and raises both eyebrows in question.

The King of Hell may be many things, chief amongst his finest qualities is sneaky bastard, but he _isn't_ stupid, "Don't think I haven't noticed you've only been going after Ne'er-do-wells and low lives, Dean. Sometimes I think you **really** think you _are_ Batman!"

Slamming his head against the table, cheek coming into contact with something disgustingly sticky, Dean talks into the wood, voice muffled and dull, "Let me get this straight...You say you've noticed my lack of 'taste' for the innocent and your solution; Bucking Bronco Competition?! If I've never told you before, I think it needs saying, you are a complete fucking weirdo, Crowley!"

Crowley tries to cover his smirk with a well placed quip, but all that comes out is a sound like a mouse squeaking as he nudges Dean's shoulder over and over again, "Please!"

"It's like living with a toddler! I thought I had impulse control issues!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank fuck Sammy isn't here to see this!

Dean's not above having a little mindless fun, and yes that does generally involve wrapping his thighs around something, but a poorly constructed mechanical cow isn't exactly his idea of a hot piece of ass, "Crowley, if you don't put that phone away I swear I'll suck your eyeballs out through your nostrils!"

"Kinky! Stop stalling 'cowboy'!"

Stetson settled low over his eyes, Dean grabs fistfuls of fake hide and digs his heels in, "Fine let's get this over and done wi...WOAH!"

He lasts all of five seconds before sailing neatly through the air and landing none to gracefully in a heap of plaid and bent limbs, "I wasn't ready!"

Crowley watches Dean clamber back onto the mechanical bull and snorts loudly, "I thought you didn't want to play!"

Dean nods to the guy behind the booth and ignores his tormentor's loud guffaws as he gets bucked off for a second time, "Fuck! Again!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slurring his words, eyes rolling in his head, Dean giggles and points at Crowley who's grinning so wide you can see his back teeth, "Quick, quick, take the picture!"


End file.
